


Color Me Skeptical (VID)

by Treon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Skepticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you seriously suggesting that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Me Skeptical (VID)

You would think that after a couple of cases Scully will realize that (a) Yes, Mulder's serious and (b) he's most probably right.

Big thanks to Inside the X - http://www.insidethex.co.uk/

 

 

 


End file.
